


Last Defense

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne never wanted to be part of a war. Then the oceans exploded with monsters only a union of wizards and muggles could fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Defense

They had us watching the skies while we should have watched the oceans. Our own lake at Hogwarts should have warned us of something . It didn't. We were shocked when the monsters erupted from the Earth's crusts. Muggles called them demons from hell. We did not know what to call them. It was what united Muggles and Wizards. Neither magic nor bombs held them back. Granger came up with the idea of the Machines infused with magical technology and powered by a new form of Legilimency. Witches and wizards could take the mental load and work together to move the machines in sync. The Muggles controlled the technology and the readings and predicted when the monsters would come better than we ever could. I never expected Millicent to sign up. I certainly never saw myself signing up with her but she is right. There is nowhere to hide this time. We must take a stand. My name is Daphne Greengrass and I never wanted to be a soldier. I never thought Muggles would know and chant my name in honour and pride. They needed me though. I came through the mandatory aptitude tests. My mind is steel. Last defense.


End file.
